love me hyung!
by YuraELF
Summary: Kibum mencuri first kiss-nya Donghae / Donghae frustasi menghadapi namja kecil yang tahu segalanya seperti Kim Kibum / Bukannya untung malah buntung, berniat berkemah dihutan malah harus menjaga anak kecil dan tersesat bersamanya! / KiHae / No genderswitch / present by YuraELF
1. Chapter 1

**Love me hyung!**

**Main cast : kim kibum and lee donghae**

**Disclaimer : all member super junior is not my mine, but this fic is mine**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romantic **

**Warning : pedofil, tidak jelas, alur berantakan, EYD tidak karuan and ETC.**

**Summary : kibum kabur dari rumahnya dan bertemu dengan seorang pencuri manis bernama lee donghae. Donghae mau tidak mau harus bersedia merawat kibum karena tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar. Ck… anak kecil yang merepotkan/yaoi/no genderswitch**

**Present by yuraELF**

"biarkan aku tinggal disini…" matanya menatap dingin seorang namja yang umurnya lebih tua enam tahun darinya. Sedangkan namja yang ditatap tersebut hanya memandang tidak percaya namja kecil dihadapannya itu.

"ye? Y-ye? Eumm- mianhae adik kecil…. Kau tersesat?" namja itu berusaha bersikap sopan dengan menayakan hal tersebut, tapi bukannya jawaban yang memuaskan yang didapatnya hanyalah tatapan tajam nan dingin dari anak kecil dihadapannya.

"eumm~~" donghae, namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ketika dengan seenaknya sang namja kecil menyerobot masuk keapartement donghae.

"ya! Tidak sopan sekali… neo nuguya?" kesabaran donghae mulai menipis ketika melihat namja kecil itu meletakkan ransel hitamnya dan kemudian duduk berleha-leha disofa ruang tamu donghae.

"lumayan rapi… aku akan tinggal disini, mungkin akan lama.." mendengar penuturan dari namja kecil itu urat-urat kekesalan donghae mulai timbul. Namja dihadapannya ini sangat tidak sopan.

"ya! Orang asing! Keluar kau dari rumahku!" usir donghae kesal sambil menunjuk pintu keluar apartement yang masih terbuka.

"sirheo… kau harus merawatku hyung manis!" namja kecil itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud menggoda donghae, donghae sedikit tersipu karena pujian penuh maksud anak kecil itu.

"a-aniyo… kau tidak boleh tinggal disini bocah! Orang tuamu akan khawatir!" donghae berusaha bersikap lunak pada namja kecil itu. Namun apa? bukannya memperhatikan, namja kecil itu malah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dalam tas ranselnya dan kemudian memainkan benda itu tanpa memperhatikan donghae yang sedang berusaha memberi pengertian padanya.

"ck.. diamlah! Berisik!…" suara anak kecil itu mengintrupsi donghae untuk berhenti menanyakan dan membujuk namja kecil dihadapannya untuk pulang.

"hei anak kecil… siapa namamu? Dan apa tujuan kau kemari hum~~!" donghae membungkuk menyetarakan badannya yang tinggi ketubuh pendek kibum yang saat itu masih berusia sebelas tahun.

"kibum" jawabnya malas tanpa megalihkan pandangannya pada PSP, benda yang sejak tadi dimainkannya dengan serius.

"kibum-sshi.. mana handphone-mu? Aku mau menghubungi orang tuamu" tangan donghae terulur kedepan kibum untuk meminta handphone namja kecil tersebut, namja kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"tidak punya…"

"ck.. mustahil! Bahkan adik temanku yang umurnya lebih muda darimu punya handphone, sungguh kasian sekali kau tidak punya…" donghae berusaha memanas-manasi kibum, namun kibum masih cuek sambil sesekali menguap ngantuk.

"hei.. dimana kamarku?"kibum mengucek matanya pelan khas anak kecil, hal itu sontak membuat donghae gemas untuk segera mencubit pipinya kalau saja tidak ingat tingkah menyebalkan kibum.

"ck… tidur saja disini! Aku hanya punya satu kamar" donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah kibum. Kibum menaikkan alisnya bingung, lalu kemudian menenteng tas ranselnya menuju kekamar donghae.

"ya! Kibum… mau kemana kau?" Tanya donghae sambil mengambil remot yang berada tidak jauh darinya kemudian menekan salah satu tombolnya untuk menyalakan tv.

"kekamar.."jawaban singkat kibum langsung membuat donghae menengokkan kepalanya cepat ketika melihat kibum masuk kekamarnya, perlu digaris bawahi kamarnya.

Dengan kecepatan kilat donghae langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mendapati namja kecil nan dingin itu sedang terbaring manikmati empuknya kasur king size dengan sprei biru milik donghae.

"ya! Menjauh dari bed-ku! Siapa suruh kau tidur disana eoh? Neo..! kalau mau tinggal disini… tidur diluar.. arra!" dongahe mnunjuk wajah kibum tidak sopan, namun kibum terlihat tidak takut dan malah semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya diranjang donghae.

"shireo… mulai sekarang ini jadi kamarku juga…" katanya santai dan hal itu sontak membuat donghae terkaget-kaget sekali lagi karena tingkah mengejutkan kibum.

'_ck… bocah nakal! Diberi hati minta jantung! Dasar!'_

"hei bocah kecil… kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" donghae memberikan deathglare mematikannya pada kibum, namun kibum malah tersenyum begitu manis melihat tatapan donghae yang menurutnya lucu.

"hyung… jangan marah ne?" kibum memasang pose menggemaskannya yang sejujurnya membuat dia ingin sekali muntah. Tapi, sekali ini saja supaya dia diperbolehkan tidur dikamar, eh tepatnya kasur donghae yang luas dan lebar daripada kursi tamu yang sempit itu, walaupun sebenarnya cukup besar sih untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya.

"ck… kali ini tidak akan mempan padaku bocah… dengar! Kau mau tidur diluar atau kuusir dari rumah ini heum~~?" donghae menyipitkan matanya tajam memperhatikan ekspresi wajah kibum. Sedikit gentar juga sih karena kibum membalas ancamannya dengan tatapan dingin dan seolah tidak takut sama sekali.

"cih… kau tidak akan bisa.." katanya santai membuat donghae semakin gemas ingin menendang kibum jauh-jauh.

"cepat pulang kerumahmu sana! Atau kulaporkan pada polisi bahwa ada seorang anak hilang disini!" donghae mengambil handphone canggihnya kemudian mengetik beberapa nomor berusaha menakut-nakuti kibum.

"silahkan saja..!"katanya masih cuek sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan mulai lagi memainkan PSP-nya.

"ck… neo…! Jinja.." donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyerah.

"ok! Sepertinya… aku benar-benar haru menelepon polisi, gertakan saja sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menjinakkanmu bocah!" segera donghae menekan tombol-tombol yang dihapalnya diluar kepala. Sejenak menunggu polisi mengangkat telepon, donghae beralih menatap kium yang raut wajanya masih belum menun jukkan tanda-tanda ketakutan.

"ya kibum! Ini pilihan terakhirmu! Pergi secara sukarela atau diseret polisi untuk ikut bersama mereka?" donghae tersenyum manis yang terkesan dibuat-buat membuat kibum menghentikan permainannya dan beralih serius menatap donghae. Seketika kekehan kecil sedikit menakutkan langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

"hehehehehe… kau tidak akan bisa!" kibum memperlihatkan seringainya yang membuat donghae bergidik takut pada namja kecil itu.

"apa maksudmu bocah?" donghae bertanya hati-hati, kibum begitu menakutkan saat ini.

"eumm~ telepon saja, aku akan memberitahukan pekerjaan hyung yang sebenarnya pada mereka… " kibum semakin mengembangkan seringai diwajahnya ketika melihat wajah pucat pasi donghae.

"bocah… darimana kau tau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" donghae menjatuhkan handphonenya begitu saja ketika mendengarkan penuturan kibum.

"_hallo.. hallo ada yang bisa saya bantu? Siapa disana? Aneh.. hei yoonjae kumatikan ya.. orangnya tidak ada.. tut tut tut" _ suara dari ujung line telepon membuat donghae cukup tersadar atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"aku hanya kim kibum… tidak lebih… dan kau!" tunjuknya didepan wajah donghae.

"_**hunt**_ kan? Pencuri misterius itu.." kibum mengembangkan senyumnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Notes : hallo minna-san… saya author baru dan ini fic teraneh pertama saya. Saya sangat suka dengan pair kihae, oleh karena itu saya membuat fiction aneh nan tidak jelas ini. Mohon dukungannya ne? tentunya dengan cara mereview. Soalnya kalau tidak ada yang riview berarti fiction ini tidak menarik dan berarti kegagalan saya sebagai seorang author. Kemungkinan juga saya tidak akan mempublish-nya lagi TT-TT**

**Review please? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me hyung!**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum and Lee Donghae**

**Disclaimer : All member Super Junior is not my mine, but this fic is mine**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama **

**Warning : pedofil, tidak jelas, alur berantakan, EYD tidak karuan and ETC.**

**Summary : Kibum mencuri first kiss-nya Donghae! / Donghae frustasi menghadapi namja kecil yang tahu segalanya seperti Kim Kibum / Bukannya untung malah buntung, berniat berkemah di hutan malah harus menjaga anak kecil dan tersesat bersama anak kecil! / KiHae / no genderswitch/ YAOI / present by YuraELF.**

**Present by yuraELF**

Chapter 2 : Astray! Finding Home! Part 1

Kibum menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan cahaya yang mulai masuk kekornea matanya. Hanya sedikit menggeliat, karena dia termasuk orang yang cukup malas untuk bangun, apalagi hari ini adalah hari libur. Kibum sudah membuat planning tidur seharian di kamar hari ini. Namun, sepertinya rencana indahnya itu harus gagal ketika mendengar suatu teriakan yang begitu indah sampai-sampai memekakkan telinganya.

"Ya! Kibum! Ireona!" Dengan tidak berperasaan Donghae menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kibum secara kasar dan menyebabkan manusia yang dibungkusnya ikut terseret dan jatuh kebawah dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak pas. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat kesadaran Kibum yang semula hanya berkisar 0,1% menjadi 100%.

"Ishh…. Jangan ganggu aku!" Kibum menatap tajam Donghae yang hanya memasang senyuman manisnya, seolah tidak bersalah sama sekali telah membangunkan pangeran kecil Kibum secara bar-bar.

"Wae? Marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau berlaku seenaknya dirumahku! Dasar bocah!" Donghae menyeringai lucu mendapati tatapan mengancam Kibum.

'_Hahaha… rasakan! Akan kubuat kau tidak kerasan tinggal disini!'_

Bukannya kesal atau apa, Kibum malah menarik Donghae kearahnya dan

Cup!

"Ha-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae menggosok bibirnya kasar ketika dengan seenaknya namja kecil bernama Kibum itu menciumnya, dibibir! hei! Itu first kiss Donghae!

"Membalasmu hyung!" Kibum tersenyum manis pada Donghae yang membuat Donghae kesal setengah mati.

"Ya! Bocah mesum! Kau sungguh aneh!" Donghae langsung berlari keluar kamar tanpa berniat mengganggu Kibum lagi. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada kulkas dan memegangi bibirnya yang sudah memerah karena digosok terlalu keras.

"Gila…! Bocah itu sudah tidak normal… Tuhan, apa salahku…" Donghae terduduk disana sambil meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Pertama, karena rahasia besarnya terbongkar. Kedua, karena bocah nakal itu mencuri first kiss-nya. Ketiga, Kibum yang tidak normal dan keempat, jantungnya yang sampai sekarang masih berdebar-debar gara-gara ciuman singkat Kibum. Sial! Sepertinya Donghae harus menemui psikolog! Donghae merasa dirinya sudah tidak normal.

**Present by YuraELF**

"Mau apa sih mengikutiku terus!" Donghae memasang wajah jengkelnya, anak kecil itu selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Wae hyung?" Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Donghae yang tentunya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pulanglah! Dan berhenti mengikutiku!" Donghae menyentil kening Kibum keras, berharap namja kecil itu paham dan menuruti perkataannya.

"Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu?" Kibum memasang wajah herannya sambil terus memegangi keningnya yang sedikit sakit.

"Lalu untuk apa hah? Jelas-jelas daritadi kau terus berjalan dibelakangku!"

"Bukan urusanmu…."

"Ya! Anak kecil dilarang memasuki kawasan ini… menyingkirlah!" Donghae memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Kibum, tapi sayang… sekali lagi deathglare itu sungguh tidak mempan pada bocah macam Kibum.

"Memangnya sekolah ini punyamu? Jangan melarangku!" Kibum kesal dan itu sudah jelas karena Donghae terus-menerus mendesaknya.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh masuk! Anak kecil!" Namun siapa sih yang tidak tahu Kim Kibum? Namja kecil dengan sifat nan dingin yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kibum hanya melewati Donghae begitu saja dan terus melangkah memasuki kawasan Sekolah Donghae.

"Ya! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu! Jangan salahkan kalau aku bertindak kasar!" Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Donghae menyeret Kibum dengan cara memegangi kerah belakang lehernya, sedangkan Kibum hanya meronta diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Donghae.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Aku perintahkan padamu untuk melepaskanku! Ya!"

"Yesung Hyung! Tolong!" Entah siapa yang dipanggil Kibum, tapi Donghae merasa Kibum semakin berat dan tidak bisa ditarik, bahkan ketika dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Ya bocah! Kau makan apa? berat sekali…." Donghae mengeluh sambil terus berusaha menarik Kibum.

"Hae-ya…. Lepaskan sepupuku!"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

'_Itu…. Itu…. Itu suara Yesung Sunbae kan?'_ Donghae seolah terhipnotis mendengar suara orang yang dihormatinya itu dan….

BRUK

"Aw appo…." Kibum memegangi pantatnya yang sakit karena dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Donghae.

Kibum langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang sedikit berdebu karena ulah Donghae. Dipandanginya wajah Donghae yang seolah sedang menatap kearah Yesung dengan pandangan kagum. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri sedang memasang wajah khawatirnya memandang Kibum.

"Kibum-sshi? Yesung Sunbae? Kalian saling mengenal?" Donghae menunjuk wajah kibum dengan telunjuknya. Kibum yang ditunjuk begitu oleh Donghae kemudian menggigit tangan Donghae keras.

"A-Aaaaaaahhhhh! Sakit babo!" Donghae memandangi wajah Kibum yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan pandangan horror.

'_Dia keturunan spesies anjing jenis apa? Gigitannya kuat sekali….'_ Donghae memandang kesal Kibum, yang untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman meremehkan dari namja kecil itu.

"Kibummie, gwenchana?" Yesung berlutut sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Kibum.

"Gwenchana Hyung…." Kibum memamerkan senyuman manisnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari 'Sepupunya' itu.

"Dan Donghae…. Itu balasan dariku untukmu!" Kibum memandangi Donghae yang sedang memegangi tangannya yang sakit. Didekatinya namja yang kebih tua darinya itu, membuat Donghae mendelik kesal pada Kibum. Dan

"Akkkkkhhhh~" Sekali lagi, Donghae merasakan sakit dan kali ini ada pada kakinya yang telah diinjak Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat donghae beralih memegangi kakinya.

"Ah~ Donghae…. Yang itu tadi bonus!" Kibum mengeluarkan cengirannya dan membuat Donghae bersumpah akan membalas perlakuan tidak senonoh Kibum padanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Hyung…. Aku ingin berkeliling sekolahmu~" Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kibum kemudian menarik tanagn Yesung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Donghae dengan segala sumpah serapahnya untuk Kibum.

"Kita lihat…. Aku akan membalasmu Kim!" Donghae masih merutuki hari sialnya ini sambil berjalan penuh aura membunuh menuju kelasnya, karena apa? tentunya karena namja kecil bermarga Kim telah berhasil merusak moodnya. Oh! Lupakah kau Donghae? Bukannya setiap hari Kibum memang selalu merusak mood-mu?

**Present by YuraELF**

"Aku ikut…." Kibum menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, masih sibuk menatapi Donghae yang sedang berkemas-kemas baju-bajunya.

"Ani…. Mati saja disini, aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu!" Donghae masih sibuk melipat-lipat dengan rapi baju-baju yang akan dibawanya nanti, tanpa melihat aura gelap Kibum.

"Baik, aku akan bunuh diri! Dan kujamin kau yang akan menjadi pembunuhnya!" Kibum berlari menuju dapur, mengambil sesuatu darisana.

"Ya! Bocah! Aku bercanda…. Tapi tetap, kau tidak boleh ikut!" Donghae sedikit khawatir dengan bocah itu, bocah labil macam Kibum harus dijaga dengan hati-hati, menurut Donghae.

"Hyung, benar tidak ingin mengajakku?" Kibum tersenyum misterius sambil memegangi sebuah benda yang dia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ne!…. never!" Donghae sepertinya tidak menyadari sebuah kesalahan fatal karena telah menolak permintaan Kibum.

"Baiklah…. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus membuang ini," Kibum memain-mainkan sebuah berlian sebesar tangannya keudara, membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Tadi aku ingin mencari pisau, tapi aku malah menemukan ini, hebatkan?!"

"Ya! Bocah! Letakkan! Itu mahal!" Donghae menatap was-was tangan Kibum yang sedang mempermainkan berliannya, melempar-lempar keatas berlian itu, lalu menangkapnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Donghae yang sungguh sangat lucu.

"Tenang saja Hyung, toh kau bisa mencurinya lagi! kekekeke," Sungguh demi apapun, Donghae rasanya ingin menggali kuburnya saat itu juga demi mendapati tingkah Kibum yang semakin hari semakin menjengkelkan hatinya.

"Ya! Bocah labil…. Amankan dulu berlian itu, nanti lecet! Nilai jualnya akan berkurang babo!"

Donghae memasang wajah siaganya demi merebut benda keramat itu dari tangan jahil. Tapi sepertinya Kibum tidak terlalu perduli dengan nasib berlian itu dan melempar berlian itu begitu saja seperti melempar sampah yang tidak berguna. Donghae yang sedang dalam posisi siaga satu langsung melompat untuk mendapatkan berlian itu.

"Hah! Untunglah tidak lecet…." Bisiknya entah pada siapa ketika melihat berliannya aman sentosa berada dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu Hyung, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari- berlian yang kau inginkan." Kibum menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya seperti biasa dan sepertinya hal itu sudah kebal pada Donghae, sehingga Donghae tidak terlalu menggubrisnya.

"Heh bocah, jangan bergurau padaku, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu ikut!" Donghae menjitak kepala Kibum yang membuat anak kecil itu memegangi kepalanya sakit.

"Ya! Hae! Aku tidak bercanda!" Kesal, tentu saja. Mentang-mentang dia masih bocah, Donghae selalu menganggap omongan Kibum sebuah bualan.

"Panggil aku Hyung, Bocah! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu ikut camping!" Donghae mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya ketika mendapati tatapan kesal Kibum.

'_Haha, rasakan! Itulah balasannya telah mengerjaiku!_' pikir Donghae, tertawa sadis dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa meminta Yesung Hyung membawaku," Perkataan Kibum itu membuat Donghae kesal, kesal dan kesal. Oh…. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan Yesung yang selalu ada dimana saja ketika Kibum sedang berada dalam kesulitan.

"Terserah! Pokoknya jangan pernah merepotkanku, arraseo!" Donghae mengalah, dia sudah cukup lelah dan tidak punya tenaga untuk berduel mulut dengan Kibum, hasilnya selalu sama. Donghae selalu kalah, menyebalkan!

**Present by YuraELF**

"Yesung Hyung! Jemput aku…. Aku ingin ikut camping!"

Kibum terlihat menempelkan telpon rumah ketelinganya menghubungi seseorang yang dipanggilnya sebagai Hyung.

"_Ne Bummie~, Hyung akan kesana sebentar lagi,"_ Dan tanpa kalimat salam apapun, Kibum langsung memutus saluran sambungan telpon itu ketika melihat Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Oh~ jadi ini ya, orang yang telah membuat tagihan telponku naik drastis, Ck!" Kibum hanya memasang cengirannya pada Donghae sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk membentuk tanda 'piece'.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memberatkanmu lagi Hyung, asal kau mau membelikanku handphone!"

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan puppy eyes-nya yang sungguh membuat Donghae berpikir ingin merebut posisi seme dari Kibum, bila tidak ingat dengan naskah yang mewajibkannya menjadi seorang uke.

"Wae? Berpikir untuk mengalahkanku ya Hyung? Kekeke… kau tidak akan pernah bisa!" Puppy eyes itu dalam sedetik berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran setan yang sungguh membuat ekspresi Donghae yang seharusnya polos, manis dan selalu ceria menjadi sangat muram, dipenuhi setan-setan yang mengerubunginya. Sedikit membuat Kibum terkekeh takut.

"Neo! Aku akan membalasmu!" Donghae segera pergi dari hadapan Kibum ketika ponselnya 'bernyanyi' yang menandakan sebuah panggilan sedang menunggunya.

"Ne, Sicca-ah?" Kibum masih memasang tampang tidak peduli.

"Ah ne…. apa kabarmu?" Kibum menaikkan alisnya.

"Nado bogoshippo~" Kening Kibum berkedut kesal.

"Nado 'saranghae'" Kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis, Kibum segera menghampiri Donghae dan merebut posel namja ikan itu, membuat Donghae kaget.

"Ya! Yeoja gila, Donghae milikku!"

Prakkkk! Dan hancur berkeping-keping sudah ponsel mahal Donghae. Kibum sendiri hanya tersenyum licik ketika ponsel yang dia anggap sebagai 'Musuhnya' telah hancur, bagai sebuah kesenangan tersendiri.

"Ya! KIM KIBUUMMMM!" Donghae menjarit frustasi sambil menatap Kibum tajam, seolah ingin membuat kuburan pribadi untuk Kibum sekarang juga.

"Yesung Hyung! Tooooolooooooooooooong!" Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada Kibum selanjutnya, Kibum benar-benar telah membangunkan singa dalam diri Donghae!

**To Be Continue**

**Hehe… update-nya kelamaan ya? Mianhae, ceritanya udah selesai duluan diotak, jadi susah buat ngerealisasikannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Yup! Saya memakai Eunhyuk Oppa dan Jessica Nona sebagai orang ketiga. Mianhae untuk para SONE dan Jewel. **

Kibum : **loupeu**, kenapa ya? Karena aku jenius kali#narsis. Gomawo udah review.

Donghae : **Ahjumma Namja**, please apa? gomawo udah review.

Yura : **arriedonghae**, gomawo koreksinya…. Saya suka reader seperti Anda yang mau mengoreksi kesalahan saya, sekarang apakah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Gomawo udah review, saya senang banget XD.

Donghae : **blue minra**, Kibum emang unyu-unyu…. Nah! Itu yang bikin gue heran, kenapa sih gue yang harus jadi uke di fic abal nan gaje milik Yura ini.

Yura : kamu emang cocok jadi uke yang baek Hae!#menciut karena dipelototin Donghae. Gomawo udah review.

Kibum : **aoora**, gomawo udah suka! Yura udah lojak seneng tuh. Gomawo udah review#masang killer smile#Yura nosebleed.

Yura : **cloudyeye**, Kibum disini 11 tahun, kalau Hae umurnya 17, chingu…. Masalah Kibum bisa tau, di chap depan aja yah chingu. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : , ne ika…. Dan GC kapan dilanjutnya? Hehe… gomawo udah review.

Kibum : **laila. **, ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo udah review.

Donghae : **arumfishy**, sebenarnya hatiku sudah ada yang punya#lirik Eunhyuk, dideathglare Kibum.

Kibum : kau milikku Hae#meluk Hae posesif, Eunhyuk nangis kejer. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : **Christina**, wah… chingu, gomawo udah dibilang bagus TT^TT#nangis terharu. Padahal EYD-nya ancur, typos terbang kemana-mana. Ne, chingu…. Yura bakalan berusaha bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi, gomawo review dan semangatnya.

Yura : **dew`yellow**, mwo? Naik rated?#ngebayangin malam pertama KiHae, Yura pingsan ditempat. Yura sih sebenernya mau, tapi gak sanggup bikin NC mereke. Gomawo udah review#langsung kabur.

Kibum : **shin min hyo**, beneran nih chingu? FF aneh ini dibilang bagus#menghina.

Yura : betul tuh chingu, fic abal ini masa dibilang bagus sih?#menghina ff-nya sendiri. Nanti aku tambah gede kepala lagi, fic ini bahkan gak ada setengahnya dari fic-fic lain, Yura masih harus belajar lagi, tapi gomawo atas pujiannya, saya akan terus berusaha. Gomawo ne udah review .

Donghae : **Aqua**, masalah itu kayaknya chap depan deh chingu#ngelirik Kibum yang kagi serius baca naskah, maklum…. Aktor. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : **Lee Kyung Hwa**, saya memang seorang penulis, tapi…. Kalau dipanggil author kok rasanya tinggi banget ya? Panggil Yura aja ne? panggil saya author nanti aja, kalau tulisan saya udah bagus dan layak disebut tulisan XD.

**Gomawo karena sudah review chingu, untuk SR? emang ada ya? Eum~ gini…. Bukankah lebih enak kalau mengikuti perkembangan fic ini dengan cara mereview? Kenapa harus sembunyi sih? Yura gak gigit kok! Tapi, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fiction abal nan aneh punya Yura ****.**

**Suka? Gak suka? Komentar atau apapun diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tapi…. Jebal—jangan bash cash-nya ne?**

**Review please?**


End file.
